


A Rather Dangerous Game of Catch

by hellowkatey



Series: The Lost Adventures of Anakin and Obi-Wan [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Drabble, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Misuse of the Force, Rex is Tired too, Someone give Obi-Wan a drink, Tired Dad Obi-Wan Kenobi, but also cool uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: Spending nearly a week in hyperspace with nothing to do is a recipe for boredom... and everyone knows Anakin and Ahsoka don't do well with sitting still.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Lost Adventures of Anakin and Obi-Wan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746991
Comments: 10
Kudos: 400





	A Rather Dangerous Game of Catch

“Hey Obi-Wan, look at this!” Anakin’s voice rings out through the hanger, stopping Obi-Wan in his tracks. That is _never_ a good way to hear Anakin getting his attention. Especially since they've been flying through hyperspace for nearly a week, and he knows everyone is getting restless-- his two chaotic pseudo-padawans included. He lets out a calming breath before turning around to see Anakin and Ahsoka standing apart with their lightsabers ignited. Rex stands between them, looking a little apprehensive at Obi-Wan’s attention now being on them.

Around them are a few other groupings of clones watching intently.

This looks like it’ll be good.

Obi-Wan crosses his arms, walking closer to the trio. Amusement is evident on his features. “Do I want to know?”

“Not really, sir.” Rex says at the same time Ahsoka says “Absolutely.”

“Okay Rex, just like we practiced,” Anakin says with a sly grin, raising his saber.

The clone sighs, glancing at Obi-Wan one last time as if to apologize preemptively before raising his blaster and firing it straight at Anakin. A quick flash of panic rings in Obi-Wan's ears, but it quickly dissipates when he realizes what exactly these kids are up to.

Anakin deflects the ray straight at Ahsoka and she returns it back to Anakin. And so begins the back and forth of the shot between the two Jedi as the other clones excitedly yell out the number of times the red beam of light flashes by.

They reach fifty-two before Anakin launches it back at Ahsoka with a little more gusto than the others and the ray bounces off her saber at the wrong angle. Rex and half the clones duck and hit the floor as the stray blast flies over their heads, slamming into the wall of the hanger with a dull thud and a hiss.

All eyes shift to the black scorch mark now on the wall and then simultaneously rotate to look at Obi-Wan. He looks at Ahsoka who seems to be trying to make her already small stature even smaller, and then to Anakin who just has his eyebrow raised in anticipation.

“Anakin.”

“Yes... Master?”

“Your form was terrible, get that right elbow up higher next time.”


End file.
